


Will You Be Mine?

by rockforfrnk



Category: Avenged Sevenfold, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Zacky being adorable, beginning of a relationship, fracky, warped tour setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 20:34:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12540636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockforfrnk/pseuds/rockforfrnk
Summary: Zacky and Frank decide it's time to take a chance on a relationship even if it won't be easy as their bands become more successful.





	Will You Be Mine?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I have decided to write a standalone Zacky/Frank Iero prequel to my current story Welcome to the Family. This story can read by itself or as part of my other story.
> 
> Please comment, leave kudos or bookmark it makes me happy :)
> 
>  
> 
> xxA

The last year had been crazy for both My Chemical Romance and Avenged Sevenfold. Frank and Zack immediately hit it off but they were not sure if things would work out. But they decided to keep in touch.

Frank texted Zack whenever he could and Zack did the same. They were both looking forward to the next round of Warped Tour dates.

Zack was hanging out on the bus as they headed to the first Warped tour dates and he had a smile on his snake-bitten lips. He was hanging out in the back lounge and didn’t hear Brian come in.

“Vee, if you keep smiling like that you’ll break your face.” Brian chuckled and that finally caught Zack’s attention.

“Fuck Syn, you scared the shit out me.” Brian plopped himself next to Zack on the couch.

“What’s got you smiling so much? It’s Frank isn’t it?” He nudged his best friend’s side and grinned.

“If you must know. Yes, I’m texting Frank.”

“When are you guys just going to just make things official? I mean you guys are obviously meant for each other and it’s like you’re already in a relationship.” Zack felt his face heat up from Brian’s words.

Zack knew Brian was right and having some encouragement would help him talk to Frank when they got a chance to meet up. 

“I guess I’m just nervous he doesn’t want anything serious and plus our bands are getting so busy. Will a relationship even work Bri? But fuck, I think I’m in love with him.” Zack rambled and looked over at his friend.

“Well you just gotta talk to him dude and tell him what you want. If he doesn’t want the same as you then he isn’t worth it.” 

“I know I am just so fucking nervous. I have never felt like this about another person in so long.”

“I think everything will work out Zacky. I got your back if things go shitty.”

“Thanks, Bri.” Zack moved closer to Brian and hugged his best friend. 

Brian hugged Zacky back and got up. “I’m going to try and get some sleep before we get to the first venue.” 

“See you later.” Zack watched Brian leave the back room and he checked his phone.

_Find me as soon as you get to the venue. Xoxo Frnk_

_I can’t even turn that offer down. XxZ_

Frank lounged around the My Chem bus as he anxiously waited for them to arrive at the first Warped tour venue. He enjoyed being in contact with Zack over the last year and it motivated him to get through the rough touring schedule My Chemical Romance had going on. They had great chemistry and Frank wanted to show Zack that they were more than just a warped tour fling.

Gerard grinned as Frank lounged at the front of the bus hardly being able to sit still. “Frank, you need to calm the fuck down.” Gerard couldn’t help but chuckle at his friend’s actions.

“I can’t Gee. I mean I have been waiting so long to see Zack again. Do you think I have a chance with him?” Gerard joined Frank on the couch.

“Of course you do Frank. But, Zack would be stupid to turn you down. You guys are made for each other so I’ll always be supportive of you being with him.” Frank smiled and hugged Gerard. 

“Thanks and I’ll try to calm down but so it’s so fucking hard.” Frank giggled and Gerard just shook his head and grinned at his friend. 

Frank finally calmed down and Gerard wondered back to his bunk where the rest of their bandmates were hanging out. What seemed like an eternity the bus finally came to a stop. Frank grabbed his phone and smokes. “I’ll back be back soon guys.”

Gerard was walking to the front of the bus as Frank was heading out. “Good luck Frank.” He offered his bandmate a smile and watched him leave the bus and hoped all went well with Zack. 

Zack smiled to himself as the bus parked at the first venue. He tried to take a nap but he was too excited and he had a serious case of butterflies in his stomach.

He walked up to the front of the bus where all his bandmates were hanging out. Matt grinned over at Zack who was about to walk off the bus. “You going to find your lover boy?”

Zack turned around and gave him the finger in a playful manner. “I’ll be back soon.” He teased Matt all last year at Warped when he and Benji were always close to each other. He was happy for them though.

Frank pulled out his phone and seen Zack’s most recent text.

_I am heading towards your bus xxZ_

Frank couldn’t wipe the smile off his face and his bandmates teased him the entire way to the venue. He had been dying to see Zack since last summer when they were starting to get close but they didn’t talk about their feelings. Frank was determined to make Zack his once and for all.

Just as Frank was about to send Zack a text he saw him approaching. He had butterflies in his stomach and had never felt this nervous about seeing another person.

“Zacky!” He quickly ran over to the other guitarist.

Once they were close enough they hugged and Zack felt like this moment was not really happening.

“Hey, you.” Zack smiled and ran his hand over Frank’s arm.

Frank felt like a teenager all over again and he almost didn’t know what to say. He took Zack’s hand in his. “Frank where are we going?”

“Just wait and see.” Frank dragged them to a more secluded area where all the buses were parked. 

Frank pushed Zack lightly against the bus they were standing by and pressed his lips against Zack’s softly. 

Zack pulled Frank closer and rested his hands on the other guitarist’s hips. He kissed back until they both needed air. 

“I missed the feeling of your lips.” Frank smiled at Zack’s words. Both of their lips were glistening and red from their short make-out session.

“I missed kissing you too, Zacky so fucking much. I can’t wait any longer to tell you this. So, I am just going to do it.” 

Zack was unsure what Frank was about to say but he hoped it would be good and not bad. 

“Last summer was so fun and I enjoyed every moment we got to hang out. Especially those nights we got some alone time.” Frank felt his face heat up but he needed to get the words out. “What I’m trying to say is I want to make you mine. Will you take a chance on me?”

Frank’s words were something Zack had been waiting to hear for so many months. “God, yes.” Zack connected their lips and ran his hands through Frank’s messy short hair. 

They slowly pulled away and a few people walked by them and they didn’t care if anyone saw them kissing.

“This is going to be the best-warped tour yet.” Frank grinned and took Zack’s hand in his. “We will continue this later.” He winked and it made his heart race. He felt so happy that he could finally say that other rhythm guitarist is now his boyfriend officially.

“That sounds good to me. Oh, and Frank I love you.” Zack knew it was early to say those words but he knew it was love at first sight when they met the year before. He wanted to be honest with his new boyfriend. He didn’t want to hold back any longer to how he felt about Frank.

“I love you too Zack and I really mean it. I loved you since we met but I didn’t want to scare you away.”

“Well you got me now and the only thing that will stop me from seeing you is when our bands are different schedules.” Zack grinned.

“Same goes for me, babe.” They shared one more kiss before they explored the venue before the show. They walked around hand in hand and this was their way of telling everyone they were official. If anyone didn’t like them being together it was their loss. 

Brian saw Zack and Frank walking together hand in hand. He smiled to himself and knew that was the start of something good. He was happy that Zack found someone who could make him happy and he wished all the best for them.


End file.
